


Clocks ticking,

by CoboltTheDragon



Series: PMD-Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, more charaters to be added - Freeform, very loosely based on explorers of darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoboltTheDragon/pseuds/CoboltTheDragon
Summary: He's falling, that's one thing he knows. He's also pretty sure he can hear shouting, he can't make out any of the words but that doesn't matter now. He now knows that his senses are fading and numbing and then finally black.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: PMD-Haikyuu!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Clocks ticking,

Light trickled down from a series of cracks in the cavern ceiling, creating a rather dramatic spotlight on his target. He took a deep breath and gripped his satchel, peering in to make sure that his precious treasure was safe.

Seven taboo items gleamed back at him, illuminated by the soft glow of his first treasure. Tearing his eyes away, he snapped the satchel shut, making sure that a stupid mistake like an mistimed jump or fall wouldn't separate him from his precious belongings. He patronized himself, _none of these things really belonged to him anyway_. Back to the task at hand, he mutters to himself, once again checking that the satchel was appropriately buckled. He is ready now, no more distractions.

He set his sights on the next treasure, just as beautiful as the first. A swift leap and he is on the podium inches away from achieving his goal. He stares at it for a moment, allowing himself to breath. then, he reaches out and takes it. In his claw it still glows as it's hastily pushed in to his satchel.

To an outsider, it may seem anticlimactic as he sprints out of the cavern, twisting and turning as the tunnels do in a rush to escape, with seemingly no backlash from his actions. Just an eerie silence until an aggrieved roar filled all space, screaming and cursing the long-gone figure in an ancient tongue. And then, not long after the screaming ceased, the color began draining from the already dull room and the dust particles awakened by the intruder froze before they could rest again.

Time in the cavern stood still, or rather, it had been stolen by the fleeing figure who was still navigating the expanse of tunnels in an attempt to run away from what he had just started.

The time blight, a name made for the slowly expanding areas of frozen time by the most powerful in the region, wasn’t known to the pubic yet despite being a national emergency. 

It hadn't taken any lives yet, anyone with functioning brain cells could tell that a colourless, timeless aura creeping towards them isn’t a good sign. The higher powers had decided to keep The Time Blight a secret to avoid mass panic. 

The thief had escaped the tunnels now, and was already running toward his next destination. He pictured the soft, Sandy beaches, and colourful coral caves that made up the next leg of his mission. He then pictured the warm beach village with dull grey tones with all the life and _time_ sucked out of it. He shook his head, it was for the greater good. 

His claw found the satchel again. He had to protect them too, and find him. This was his task, the fate of the world is at stake.

* * *

Hinata Shouyou was abruptly awoken by a sudden cold washing over his legs. He raised his head in confusion and took in a view of the surrounding area. Oh yeah! he was at the beach. After the completion of his chore-like jobs, Hinata had decided to spend his afternoon playing around and generally unwinding on one of the more secluded beaches of the southern coast.

As a member of the Karasuno guild, Hinata had a variety of jobs to do on most days. These jobs ranged from picking eggs up from the market to joining in on smaller fetch missions where he would get to visit places he had never seen before.

He was sure he had explored every inch of the village and surrounding areas and was desperate for _adventure ._ Hinata had joined the Karasuno guild because he wanted to become a legendary adventurer and in hopes to be able to explore new, uncharted places and help others in need. Hinata's sole role model was a small flareon who was only known by the name 'The tiny giant'. This flareon had earned his name because of its tiny size, and its massive strength. Others around the guild told tales of his power which could rival even a _charizard._

Hinata was a growlithe, and a very tiny one at that, so he believes that he has a decent chance at becoming the next tiny giant. However, Hinata would not turn down an opportunity to evolve, his smaller side had a lot of disadvantages among the advantages.

Another wave of cold splashed over his legs, bringing the reason for his awakening back to the front of his mind. The force responsible for Hinata's awakening had been water washing over his paws, meaning the tide was coming in, meaning that it was late evening and Hinata was definitely meant to be back home by now. He hopped up immediately and spun around and attempted to run back in the direction of the village before tripping on something. He muttered to himself, something along the lines of " _Suga-san is going to kill me_ ".

Wanting to see what he tripped on, he looked down only to shriek and jump several feet in the air. Only a few meters behind where he was sleeping lay a very unconscious houndour with a deep frown carved into its face. Crawling towards it again, Hinata pawed at the other fire type, in an attempt to awaken it. His attempt was successful.

Hinata shrieked again as the other dog-like pokemon stirred, and watched as it threw its heard around and drowsily attempted to stand up. Or at least, Hinata believed it was trying to stand, wobbling on its hind legs until crumbling into a pile on the sand. 

This woke the houndour up, its head snapping around in confusion before its piercing gaze landed on Hinata, making him yelp and start backwards. The houndour didn't say anything to him though, it just muttered to itself, " _Where the hell am I_ ".

"A-are you just go-gonna ignore m-me then?"

In a fit of foolish bravery, Hinata had renewed his presence to the _larger_ , more _threatening, dark-type_ pokemon. _You know, don't they call the dark-type the evil-type in other regions?._

As the houndour snapped his head at Hinata staring in what had to be disbelief, Hinata flashed back to the countless amount of times his snappy/foolishly brave attitude attitude had earned him a lesson on why You Shouldn't Start Fights With Things That Are Bigger Than You. He could practically hear Daichi-san and Suga-san telling him off.

"You didn't just- Did you? No, that's impossible. I _must_ be dreaming." The houndour shook its head, but kept his burning gaze on Hinata.

"Did I just what? You're not dreaming, unless I'm dreaming too? That would be so cool! Shared dreaming!" Hinata forgot his nerves, anyway _it couldn't be stronger than level twenty, could it?_ It hadn't evolved yet so it couldn't be too powerful, if things got messy, he was sure could take it. Hinata was **level Sixteen** and knew **F** **lame wheel** , **Bite** , **Ember** and **Howl**. He could do this.

"People can't share dreams, _dumbass-_ HEY! you're a pokemon, pokemon can't talk!"

Hinata had successfully achieved the houndour's full attention.

"You're a pokemon too and you're talking."

"I am _not_ a pokemon, _dumbass._ "

"Yeah you are! You're a houndour, a dark and dragon type pokemon!"

"Houndour is _not_ a dragon-type pokemon, _dumbass."_

This moronic back-and-forth went on for approximately two more minutes before The growlithe had finally convinced the houndour to come over to the water to see it's reflection. He helped it stumble across the sand and then.

_**Kageyama's reflection wasn't his own.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any idea for pokemon for the cast please say, i already have basic ideas but their are probably better matches. Thank you for reading and happy day to you :), Co.  
> Also currently trying to reform this to make it easier to read and longer.


End file.
